


A Conversation in The Void

by KraftMacaroni



Category: DreamSMP, dream - Fandom
Genre: DNF, DreamSMP - Freeform, Minecraft, dreamnotfound, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KraftMacaroni/pseuds/KraftMacaroni
Summary: After Wilbur enters the void, he doesn’t remember much. That is until he meets an old enemy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 16
Kudos: 104





	1. Schlatt.

“So. You’re here too.”

  
Wilbur turns around in shock. The area around them is blindingly white. Empty. Except for a vaguely familiar man, sitting on the ground. His suit is messed up, and he has a perpetually half empty bottle of booze at his side.

Ram horns curl around the sides of his head and cut through curly brown hair. He has thick sideburns and facial hair, but he looks so miserable that nothing stands out more than his eyes. When Wil realizes how long he’s been quiet, he steps towards him.

“Excuse me, do I know you?” He holds his hands to the yellow knit turtleneck he wears as he walks to face the slumped man. The man smirks, tilting his head to the side.

“Wow. You’re really _fucked_ , aren’t you?”

“W-What—“

“It only took me a few seconds to remember everything. But you’re just fucking _blank_. Go figure.” He takes a long sip from the bottle. Wilbur slowly moves to sit down in front of him.

“Have we met before?”

“Yep,” the man pops the p. “Back in uh… Manburg.” He waves his bottle around like a torch in a dark cavern.

“L’manburg.”

The correction comes out immediately. Wilbur doesn’t understand the word, but it feels right. The man looks at him and then laughs. He sounds miserable.

“Yeah, sure, right. L’manburg. Glad you remember that at least.”

“Who are you?” Wilbur asks shakily. “How-How do you know me? Who am I?”

“‘M Schlatt. Uh, Jebediah Schlatt. And _you_ are Wilbur Soot.” A vile grin curls on his face as he points at him. He puts a finger against Wilbur’s chest and leans in. “Ex-president. _Traitor_. Anarchist. And most recently, _destroyer_ of the place you used to be so proud of. Congratulations, by the way.”

Wilbur stares at him in shock and grabs his wrist, pulling his finger away.

“Did-Did I really do all that? Surely I didn’t- I’m a good person, Schlatt. That’s what I remember, I was a good person.”

“To you maybe. To Tommy.” Schlatt snickers and takes another long drink. “To uh, to the rest of us? Nikki? Your _son_? Phil? You’re a murderer. A _tyrant_.”

Wilbur feels cold. He stares at Schlatt in shock, but there’s no lie in the man’s eyes. So he just sits back and tries to process. He’s a bad person?

“... how did you die?” He asks shakily.

“Everyone left me. For you. You tricked and manipulated and lied to _everyone_ , and they all left me for you. My-My Vice President, my _husband_ …” Schlatt wrinkles his nose and takes a long sip of the bottle. “And-and now I’m stuck here!” He hurls the bottle across the void, and it shatters somewhere. He takes a few breaths and then looks at Wilbur again. “And I just… drank myself to a heart attack. And that’s it.”


	2. Home...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt takes Wilbur home.

Ever since he arrived, Wilbur’s been flooded with questions. He can’t help himself, he just needs to know who he was.   
But Schlatt is getting pretty sick of him. He groans, glaring at Wilbur. 

“Do you just wanna go there yourself?”

“W-What?” Wilbur asks, shocked. “That’s an option?!”

”Uh, yeah? Okay dumbass, let me get another bottle then we can go.” Schlatt sighs out and stands up. He fixes his suit and tie, and grabs a bottle out of nowhere. 

“Why the suit?” Wilbur asks curiously. 

“... kid, I don’t actually know. It’s a brand.” He shrugs. 

Wilbur isn’t sure how exactly, but moments later, they’re in a deep ravine. Schlatt is sitting on a piece of rock that juts out from the wall, picking at the XXX label on his bottle.   
When Wilbur looks around, one thing stands out drastically. Wooden buttons are pinned to every surface in the ravine. It’s a million small details, and it feels like a million more things he can’t remember, as hard as he tries. He reaches out, running his fingers over the texture of one. 

“Hey is this—“

Schlatt raises a finger to his lips and shushes him softly, nodding to the side.   
  
Across the ravine, two... boys are crouched together. One with messy blond hair and a familiar red bandana around his neck, and the other in a poorly buttoned green shirt, deeply wounded. They talk quietly. The brunette boy in the green shirt tries to smile, but the blond won’t give. He pulls a bandage tighter around the other’s arm and shakes his head, scolding him.   
  


Wilbur moves closer.   
  


“Tommy, it’ll be okay! We can rebuild it, we can _fix_ it. We can get L’manburg back!”

”Don’t be an idiot, Tubbo.” Tommy, the blond, closes the bandage around his hand. “You know that’s not true.”

”But-But it is. It’s not all gone! And we can—“

”L’manburg has nothing to do with the land,” Tommy says bitterly, “It has to do with the leader. And... and he’s gone.”

Wilbur gets a sinking feeling they’re talking about him. 

“Wilbur isn’t gone, okay? He’s in us.” Tubbo touches Tommy’s hand and smiles proudly. 

“That’s what scares me.”

Wilbur reaches out and puts his hand on Tommy’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry, I—“

”Did you feel that?” Tommy stands up, looking around. “I just got a chill.”

”Well, we are in a cave.” Tubbo jokes gently, smiling. 

Wilbur turns and looks at Schlatt helplessly. 

“Why can’t they hear me?”

“Maybe it’s got something to do with the fact that you’re kinda dead.” Schlatt snickers, putting his bottle down. 

“Oh... right.” Wilbur’s chest hurts. He isn’t sure why. 


End file.
